


Sunday Morning

by campsuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Birthday Sugawara Koushi, Kid Fic, M/M, Sugawara Koushi's Birthday, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campsuga/pseuds/campsuga
Summary: It's the morning of Suga's birthday and he finally gets the chance to sleep in but then...-Just tooth-achingly sweet daisuga domestic fluff --> Just how it's meant to be
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Sunday Morning

Koushi opens his eyes and knows things are different. The blackout curtains are drawn, making the room pitch black, and even if it’s still spring, the air conditioning is humming and is set to his favorite setting: arctic. A memory from last night flashes in his mind and a smile makes its way onto his face. “Sleep in, tomorrow, Love. I’ll take care of everything.”

Koushi snuggles under the covers at the thought of a strong jaw dotted by a cute dimple on his left cheek and that deep soothing voice that can calm or excite him depending on how it is used. He sinks deeper into his pillows and comforter, pulling in his husband’s pillow and taking a good whiff of Eucalyptus, Mint and an underlying smell of musk that is all Daichi.

Today may not be any sort of anniversary but Koushi remembers his 17th birthday as the day he realized that he was in love with his best friend. After their teammates had gone home, when it was only the two of them, Daichi handed him a gift. It was simple and unassuming, but seeing just how nervous he was when he handed a small square box that had a thin silver necklace with a hollow circle for a pendant really elevated the future team captain from high school crush to his first love. It was relatively expensive for a high school student and it really made sense to Koushi then why Daichi wasn’t spending money for post-practice meat buns and other snacks for the past month or so. Considering that he was a very big eater, that was a very noticeable change in behavior for the team captain.

Koushi buries his face into the pillow even more when he remembered what Daichi said that day, “I figured a ring or a bracelet would be such a hassle to put on an off because of volleyball so I just thought maybe this would be better?” The inquiring tone at the end just made everything so adorable. Daichi was nervous and unsure, something he never was when he’s in the classroom or volleyball court. He remembers strong arms circling him as Daichi put the necklace on for him. It was his first time being that close to the man and he wanted nothing more than to get even closer. And even though it wouldn’t be another couple of months before they officially became a couple, he has always believed that that was Day 1 for him.

Koushi is 34 now and maybe it’s because of that that he can’t seem to fall asleep back again, a decade or so of working hard in his career, always waking up, always with chores, always something to do and it’s really only on nights where he loses sleep that he is able to stretch his mornings with more sleep. It’s so much better now, at least for the past year. So much better. He thinks back to three years ago when he and Daichi would bargain the heavens for a little bit more shut eye every single day. Sleep deprivation is torture and although he would not wish it on his worst enemy, he also wouldn’t trade his lengthy relationship with it for anything in the world.

And as if on cue, the door to their room opens, slowly, tentatively, and tenderly. The shuffling of small slippered feet come through and despite not having heard a word or seen anything from his side of the bed, he knows who it is. “Papa?” a soft and sleepy voice comes around and faces him along with a gray stuffed toy bunny that’s almost as big as the person carrying it. Koushi is still lying down and is hiding his smile under the thick, fluffy comforter as he’s face to face with their daughter and her toy bunny.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Koushi opens up the covers and invites the little girl and her bunny in. “Papa,” she starts while struggling to climb the high bed all by herself, “Daddy said that we’re going have cake for breakfast, is that true?”

A giggle comes out of Koushi so easily, always so easily when it came to the things their daughter said. He brings the comforter over the two of them and he nuzzles his face into silvery blonde hair, almost like his if only a tad bit lighter in color. “Yes, Chiyo. We are having cake for breakfast.” The light in their daughter’s eyes brightens and shines and at that moment, he swore that he will find a way for this child to have cake in the morning for the rest of her life if it meant that she would look at him like that innocent and happy smile again.

Just as he made another one of his silly promises in his head, their bedroom door swings open and hits the side of their dresser with a bang. “Chi-chan! Daddy said don’t wake Papa up yet!” Koushi takes a mental note on how ironic his other three-year-old could be.

“You’re so noisy Aki-chan! You’re supposed to be helping Daddy downstairs.”

“You too! You’re supposed to help too!”

He feels a tug on the covers when the newcomer in the room is climbing from the foot of the bed, “I want to cuddle with Papa, too!” A second later, Koushi sees a head of black hair pop up and make its way under the covers and on his other side.

It was never an easy thing to have twins but he and Daichi decided that with the amount of money they were spending on getting a gestational surrogate and a separate egg donor, they might as well go for broke and implant both embryos at the same time, one created with Suga’s genetic material and the other with Daichi’s. What they have now is their daughter Chiyo and their son Akihiko, who resembles Daichi a little less than how Chiyo resembles Suga. They share the same egg donor, that way, the two really are siblings. And they were both carried by a surrogate at the same time, so in that sense alone, they really are twins.

It was a crazy couple of years trying to get things to happen but after skipping through hoops, bending rules, and abusing loopholes, they were able to finally have their family of four. What the new parents didn’t know was that the next two years after that would be two or even three times worse than when they were planning for their family.

There were a lot of tears and a little bit of blood and drool, lots and lots of drool but seeing the smiles on their kids’ faces and hearing their laugh and hugging their little bodies made it all worth it.

Koushi was just smiling at how, despite his husband’s efforts, his birthday morning is still similar to all of the other Sunday mornings, with the two kids playfully arguing and vying for their parents’ attention.

A figure by the door cast a shadow that silenced the two toddlers who were now seated on either side of Koushi, practically yelling at each other at who their Papa wanted to hug more. “There you are,” the deep baritone voice spoke in a slow and almost threatening manner. Despite the threat, everybody in the room knew that it was just for pretend. Daichi turns on a lamp that lightly illuminates the dark room and closes the door behind him while counting the people on the bed, “1. 2. 3. Looks like everybody is here when two of you were supposed to be in the kitchen helping me.”

“Oh no! Daddy’s gonna get us!” “Papa, help!” “Noooo!”

A whole mess of yelling and laughing engulfed the room as Daichi dove into the bed and wrapped his entire family with his arms. His big, strong arms that Koushi, to this day, appreciates and worships on a regular basis.

“Happy birthday, Love,” Daichi whispers to the man he has loved since they were in high school.

“Daddy, I can’t breathe!” “Papa! I want to stay in bed too!” “Daddyyyyyyy!”

Koushi kisses the kids. Daichi kisses the kids. And the kids kiss both of their dads and latch on to one parent each. Koushi finally succumbs and climbs out of the bed with Akihiko wrapped tightly around his middle. Daichi gets up with Chiyo on a piggyback ride. The two parents share a kiss before pretend-racing each other down the hall, the stairs and to the kitchen where they will celebrate a birthday and eat cake for breakfast.

Two chairs and two highchairs encircle their small dining table and as they enjoy their special breakfast with a promise of cake after, Suga looks unto his husband and stares unabashedly. Daichi is a smidge taller than from high school, also a little rougher and a little more tired-looking but still very much attractive. He’s still fit and healthy with arms, back, shoulders and thighs that can get Koushi swooning. His tan skin still bright but no longer as smooth as it was, now peppered with tiny scars and callouses accumulated through the years. Even if Daichi’s lost some definition in his torso, it’s still strong and can handle Koushi and the naughtiness that comes with him. 

Daichi smiles that little smile when he knows Koushi is taking time to reminisce and appreciate his life. He really can’t hide anything from his husband, and he is so happy about that.

With their kids fighting over the pancakes Daichi made, Koushi looks into Daichi’s eyes and silently mouths, “I love you. Thank you.”

And Koushi knows it, what’s coming next and the prospect of it still excites him even after loving this man for 18 years, Daichi opens his mouth and silently says, “Always and Forever, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Sugawara Koushi!!!


End file.
